Deities
[[The Three Angels]] Valiel Angel of order, patience, contemplation and wisdom. Lawful good Domains: *Law *Good *Knowledge *Nobility *Glory Favoured Weapon: Warhammer Followers: *Humans *Dwarves *Paladins *Elf spellcasters ---- Alrishiel Angel of negotiation, reconciliation, and harmony. Neutral Good Domains: *Good *Sun *Protection *Healing *Community Favoured Weapon: Longbow Followers *Humans *Dwarves *Good-aligned witches *Healers *Community leaders ---- Shalariel Angel of fighting the good fight and celebrating victory. Angel of action. Chaotic Good Domains *Chaos *Good *War *Liberation *Strength Favoured Weapon: Greatsword Followers *Humans *Dwarves *Mercenaries *Elf warriors *Some orks [[The Four Elemental Spirits]] N'chi The elemental god of earth. Neutral Domains *Earth *Plant *Travel *Strength Favoured Weapon: Quarterstaff Followers *Hill Giants *Stone Giants *Tribal civilizations *Druids *Orks *Dwarves *Black, green and copper [[dragonborn]] . ---- Maji The elemental god of water. Neutral Domains *Water *Healing *Travel *Weather Favoured weapon: Trident Followers *Frost giants *Storm giants *Tribal civilizations *Druids *[[Tuskfolk]] *[[Ardkalt]] *Merfolk *Elves *White and silver dragonborn ---- Moto Elemental god of Fire. Neutral Domains: *Fire *Sun *Destruction *Strength Favoured weapon: Falchion Followers *Fire giants *[[Kjarin|Dwarves]] *Tribal civilizations *Druids *[[Ork]]s *Red, brass, and gold dragonborn ---- Hewa Elemental god of air. Neutral Domains *Air *Travel *Knowledge *Liberation Favoured weapon: Longbow Followers *Storm giants *Cloud giants *Tribal civilizations *Druids *[[Tengu]] *[[Strix]] *Blue and bronze dragonborn [[The Three Dragons]] Thousands of years ago, the meek kobolds wanted protection, both from the monsters of the world, and from the larger, tougher races. So they appealed to the dragons for help, in exchange for the treasures the kobolds had created. Eventually the kobolds would help three dragons ascend to divinity. Raeldarst Silver Dragon God of benevolence. Lawful Good Domains *Scalykind *Water *Weather *Magic *Good Favoured weapon: Spear Followers *Kobolds *Tuskfolk *Some dragonborn *Dragon worshippers Bruskban Dragon God of apathy. True Neutral Domains: *Scalykind *Luck *Magic *Liberation *Earth Favoured weapon: Spear Followers: *Kobolds *Some dragonborn *Dragon worshippers Knirroskni Red Dragon God of of malevolence . Chaotic Evil Domains: *Scalykind *Chaos *Evil *Destruction *Fire Followers: *Kobolds *Some dragonborn *Some orks The Moon The Void Tulros Tulros is the Archdaemon that formerly ruled over the plane of [http://baracampaignsetting.wikia.com/wiki/Lore_and_Legends#Tuku Tuku] before mysteriously vanishing. It is the creator of the seven daemon lords, and was the leader of the daemon horde in the [[History of Gahnilim#The Battle of Black Gate|Battle of Black Gate.]] Domains: *Evil *Destruction *Charm *Law *Death Followers: *Lesser daemons *Evil mortals Quaruniel The illusive "Fourth Angel". Keeper of the knowledge of life, death, and undeath, as well as the bane of the undead. Other interpretations depict him as a lich, and the father of all undead. While he still grants clerics power, actual contact with Quaruniel has been lost for centuries. Lawful Neutral. Domains: *Glory *Repose *Death *Healing *Law Followers: *Isolated pockets of mortals *Some sentient undead Indariel The creator and God of vampires. Lawful evil. Domains: *Darkness *Trickery *Law *Evil Followers: *Vampires Borlung The rainbow serpant that watched over the Gafa Sea, and now watches over the [[Gafa Outback]] , and supplies it what water it can. Domains: *Law *Healing *Water *Community *Nature Followers: *Gafa aboriginals *Some orks *Some anklebite kobolds Uchawi Uchawi is the very concept; the very essence of magic itself. Domains: *Magic *Knowledge *Rune Followers: *Any magic user to some extent. Daemon Lords Oxonac: Lord of Tyranny Iskimst: Lord of Deception Athip: Lord of Lust Palas: Lord of Murder Ozalex: Lord of Torture Maladar: Lord of Catastrophe Tzorrex: Lord of Rage Saints Some beings have amassed a great deal of power, and are able to bestow divine magic upon their followers, despite not truly being deities themselves. Eresteln: Saint of Madness Undoku: Saint of Shadows Iskassa: Saint of Shields Kniroch: Saint of Toil=